Code Lyoko: Awakening
by Phantom117
Summary: Xana had been destroyed. The lyoko warriors had finally won, and they managed to move on with their lives. A few years into the future, Kadic Academy is still a boarding school, and doing relatively well. Trouble awakens, and a group of middle schoolers are caught in a deadly fight. But if Xana was destroyed, who is causing trouble yet again, at Kadic Academy?
1. Chapter 1

I lie on my bed, which isn't very comfortable, and stare at the ceiling. I'm bored to my wits end. I sigh, before sitting up and throwing my legs to the side. I'm looking at a small room, with one window. There are two beds directly across from each other, each with a corresponding dresser.

By the window is a desktop, with a pile of disks sitting next to the monitor. They aren't mine, there my roommates Niko. Niko is a like a computer himself. He's one of the smartest people I know, and isn't in our room often. This is mostly because he's either tutoring someone, or in the computer lab on the first floor.

Seeing no way around my boredom, I decide to get up and take a walk. I exit my room and walk down a flight of stairs. I open the door labeled EXIT, and step outside. I walk into the warm glow of the sun, as a cool breeze causes leaves to rustle on some nearby trees.

There are students and teachers milling around, during their free time. It was 4:30 p.m. and all classes were over for the day. Most students went back to their rooms, but some stayed outside, or went to the gym. I walk on a path leading to the woods.

The path leads through the woods by the campus, and it's surrounded by trees. I walk along it, until I see something….weird. In the distance I can see a sort of, manhole. Let me just say, boredom mixed with unknown objects leads to bad decisions.

What harm could it do to just check out an old manhole, right? I walk toward to get a better look at it. Basically, it's a very old grated cement hole. I reach down and grab the rusty handle. Also, I'm not weak either, I'm actually pretty strong. I pull, and the grate grudgingly opens with some loud creaking. There is an old ladder leading down. Well, I was bored!

Using my left foot, I test the metal rungs. They seem sturdy enough, so I start my descent. The rungs are rusty, and some have moss on them. My feet hit the sewer floor, and I turn around. Its long, and has a string of lights on the side.

The lights aren't on however, and it's kinda dark. Why did I go into the sewers without a light? After a few minutes my vision starts to adjust, and I can see. I continue forward, along the sewer side. Hey, at least I'm not bored anymore.

I walk for about ten minutes, before I reach a very large metal grate. It opens to the outside, and I can see the school. Next to the grate, is another ladder. I test the rungs before going up. I reach the surface, and I'm right outside the old factory.

Its huge, and is ancient. It was shut down years ago, for unknown reasons. Maybe I shouldn't go in. Aw what the heck! I walk into the dark building, and look around. There's mechanical scrap lying all over the floor, and old conveyor belts sit, collecting dust. This place hasn't seen any activity for years!

I'm a floor above the main room though, and I can't get down because the stairs have collapsed. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Oh wait! In front of me I see a rope that leads down to the floor. I really don't want to do this, but I also don't want to be bored.

I am going to regret this, I can already tell. Grabbing the rope, I take a deep breath before jumping forward. I allow myself to slide down, and my feet hit the floor. I'm surprised that rope held, who put it there anyway?

I spot an elevator and walk over to it. Stepping inside, I hit a button with a down arrow on it. The door slowly slides shut, and I jerk downward. The elevator stops, and the doors open again. The room is pitch black, so I hit the button again, skipping the floor. This time, the doors open to a dimly lit room.

It's a small square shaped room, with circuitry running everywhere. In the middle is a large cylinder. I walk up to it, and a handle slides out. What the heck?! How did that happen? Well, I guess I should pull it. I pull the switch down, and it locks in place.

Instantly the room is flooded with light, and I can hear a faint humming. Maybe that was the generator? That had to be it. I get back into the elevator, and it lurches upward. It stops, and the doors open. I step into a room that takes my breath away.

Inside is a chair, and so many wires. Seriously, why are there so many wires?! I walk up to the chair, and sit in it. I'm now facing a computer screen. On the keyboard is an old leather notebook. Picking it up, I open it and look inside.

The pages are filled with handwritten notes, most of which have to deal with something called the 'Materialization process'. I look back to the computer, and it has turned itself on. Okay, now this is getting weird!

I flip through the journal, until something else catches my eye. It says something about a delayed virtualization sequence. I type in the directions on the keyboard. I'm no stranger to computers. It takes me a few tries, but eventually a widow with a timer opens on the screen.

The journal also said something about a scanner room below this level. I can see the ladder that must lead to the scanner room. I head down, and find myself in another large room. There are three tube like cabins, one of which has its doors open.

I step inside, and look around. It's just a smooth tube, nothing else. Bu then the doors slide shut, locking me inside. Then a bright light flashes, before my vision goes dark. The next thing I know, I'm falling through the air! I land on the ground with a dull thud. I stand up and look around.

I'm standing in some kind of desert. But it looks really weird, almost like its digital. Then I look down at myself. I look the same, except I look digital too. Yep, just another boring day at Kadic Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, I've been walking for half an hour, and nothing! I somehow get teleported to some virtual world, and nothings here. Why did I have to mess with that computer? This whole place looks like something out of a video game.

If what that journal said was true, I'm on some world called, Lyoko. I'm not even positive on how I managed to set up the process that got me here. I mean, I'm good with computers but not that good!

Taking a look around, I notice a few things. One, there seems to be some sort of ocean beneath these pathways. Second, I have no idea where I'm going. Considering I have no idea how to get out of here, I guess its walking for me.

I only get a few feet when I hear a faint buzzing noise. Turning around I look for the source of the noise. What the heck are those?! Three wasp like creatures are flying in a triangle pattern toward me. These things are a whole lot bigger than normal wasps though!

Maybe there friendly? I see one pull its tail back, and a small red glow appears. I think now would be a good time to run!

Turning around, I start sprinting in the opposite direction of the wasps. I hear a small "Pew" from behind me, before a dull force pushes me to the ground. Landing on my face, I roll onto my back and look up. The three wasps are hovering just above me, and another pulls its tail back.

Scrambling to my feet i hear another PEW, but this time nothing hits me. Turning my head I can see the wasps are still in their formation, but now they're after me again. Still sprinting forward, I can hear the wasps firing in quick succession to each other.

I'm now on a small round patch of ground. To my left is a path, and there's also one to my right. Straight in front of me there's a patch of rocks jutting from the ground. The rocks overlap each other just enough to make a shelter of sorts.

I can hear the wasps getting closer, so without thinking I run into the rock-shelter. I put my back against one of the giant rocks, and take a few breaths. The wasps are now shooting at the rock, but their lasers can't penetrate it, I hope.

I once again look over myself. I'm wearing a plain red shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. Wait a second, I didn't notice that before. On my hands is a pair of black fingerless gloves. They look like normal gloves, except there really thick. I wasn't wearing these before, where did they come from?

I guess I'll have to think about that later, because the wasps just found a way in! One pulls its tail back, and it starts glowing. Fearing the laser, I put my hands up in its path. I watch as the laser flies from the wasp's tail, and straight at me. It never hits me though, just a small static field.

When the laser just about hit my hands, the gloves started emitting a small field of electricity! The small strips of blue energy wrap around my palms, and fingers. The laser is reflected, and bounces back at its owner.

The small red bolt hits the wasp straight on an eye symbol on the top of its head. It shudders, before exploding, throwing mechanical scrap into the air. The pieces lose their color and flash, before disappearing.

What just happened? How did I just destroy a giant laser shooting wasp? A laser hits me while I'm not paying attention and I'm thrown back. The laser hits me abdomen and I look down, its flashing like the exploding wasp did. It solidifies again, so I think I'm okay.

I hear the PEW noise again, and I throw my hands into the air. The electricity appears once again to block the laser. It bounces back, and destroys another wasp. It explodes, and the force of the small explosion knocks the other wasp off balance. It swerves in the air, and dives straight at me. Throwing my fists into the air, the wasp rams into my hands.

The wasp explodes on impact, and shatters into small pieces. I guess my gloves are dangerous up close too. I still have no idea what the heck is going on. I just got transported into a virtual world, and fought laser shooting wasps.

Walking out from the rocks, I stop cold. In front of me there are three cubes on legs. Each has an eye symbol on each face of the cube, and they have small legs. What the heck are these things?! One spins around, and faces me. The eye begins to glow. Oh crap.

The laser hits me square in the chest, and it causes me to fly back. I don't hit the ground however, I can see my legs disappear and the rest of my body follows, until I'm engulfed in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh" My head is killing me. At least that means I'm alive. Lifting my head off the floor I try to look around. My vision is blurry so I can't really see much. One thing I do know is that I am lying on the floor. Blinking my eyes a few times to clear them, I try to look again.

I'm somehow back in the room with the large cabin like tubes. Each ones door is shut, except for the one I'm partially lying in. Pulling my legs out of the tube, I get in a sitting position. Was all that just a dream? No, it couldn't be. The room and elevator are still here, so that means what just happened was real.

Leaning on the tube for support, I try to stand. My legs are wobbly, but the tube is solid. I stumble into the elevator, and hit the button. It lurches upward, and I wait. It stops, and the door slides open again. I step out and walk back into the room with the computer.

Walking back over to the main computer, I pick up the journal. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'm going to need it. Taking one last look around, I step back into the elevator.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Closing the door behind me, I flop down onto my bed. What concerns me the most were those monsters. Why were they attacking me? And those gloves? How did those appear?

"Where were you?" The voice breaks through my thoughts. I look over to where it came from, and I find myself looking toward our rooms' computer. Sitting in the chair is my roommate Niko. He's medium sized, and has olive colored skin. His hair is short and black, and greasy from lack of attention.

"I was, uh…I was-"I'm not sure whether or not I should tell him. He is my roommate and friend, but I don't know how he'll take it.

"I was…getting dinner!" I decide not to tell him just yet.

"You were getting dinner…..at 7:45?" Shoot! I didn't realize what time it was! Dinner is from 5'o clock to 6'o clock.

"Umm…. I was held late for class and Alex let me pass." This is never going to work; I can see that right now.

"Oh, okay then." With that, Niko turns back to the computer. Alex is the grounds keeper, and the guy who looks for troublemakers. Sighing, I sit back down on my bed. Today was Saturday, so that means we don't have classes tomorrow. Smiling, I let my head hit the pillow, and I fall asleep.

*The next day*

I wake up to the radio alarm I set the night before. Getting up I hit the snooze button, and then stand up. Its 9:00 and Niko is already gone. He isn't really the "Sleeping in" type. Most of the other students won't be up for another half an hour. This gives me ample time to use the washrooms.

After I shower and put normal clothes on and head for the mess hall. I'm not sure why it's called that, because it's not even a hall, it's a separate building outside the school. My room is on the second floor so I only have to walk down a few steps.

The mess hall is a long rectangular building, just outside of the school. I open the door, and step inside. Instantly the delicious smells of various breakfast foods fills my noise. I grab a tray, and step into the breakfast line. About seven other students are in front of me.

I grab a small carton of milk and a croissant, before heading to a table. I spot my usual group of friends and head over. I sit down and greet them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey man, you gonna eat the croissant?" The voice belongs to my friend Connor. He's medium sized, and has shaggy black hair. He is Italian, and is very proud of it. He's also a black belt in karate.

"Yes I'm going to eat it!" I say, grabbing my pastry before Connor can snatch it.

"Why is it always food with you two? Seriously, why do you always fight over food?!" Connor and I both look at our friend Bryce.

Bryce is African American and has short black hair. He also does karate like Connor, but he isn't as advanced.

"Because food is freakin awesome!" Connor and I both tell him at the same time. Connor continues trying to get my breakfast, but I'm not gonna let him! Shoving the entire thing into my mouth, I turn to Connor.

"Aw man!" he groans when he sees the croissant in my mouth. During our little fight, we didn't notice Niko walk in. He sits down beside Bryce.

"Morning guys. Any plans for today?"

"Bryce and I thought we could hit the movies!" Connor responds to Nikos question.

"Actually, I'm just going to stay here and study." I tell them. What I really want to do is the visit the factory again.

"Dude, you _never _study on a Sunday!" Bryce says, looking at me.

"I know, but I have a few tests coming up, and I really need to do well on them….."

"C'mon man!" Connor pleads.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm staying here." This earns groans from both Connor and Bryce.

"I'm actually going to be staying too." Niko says.

"I guess it's just me and you then." Bryce says, looking toward Connor.

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll see you guys later." Connor says, and they both get up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I say to Niko. I get up, and leave the mess hall. Taking the path into the woods, I start walking. When I get about halfway there, I look back. Nobody's following me, I could've sworn I heard something behind me. Oh well, I turn around and continue on.

I get off the path and continue on unwalked ground. I eventually make it back to the grate. I slide the cover off, and start down the ladder.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

I've spent the last hour and a half reading the journal. A lot of the stuff in side amazes me. Then some of the stuff also scares me. I can hardly believe that anything in the journal is true. It talks about being virtualized, and the different "Sectors" of Lyoko. I mean, that's all science-fiction, right?

But at the same time, I kinda have to believe it. I went to Lyoko, and I fought those things, those monsters. I also read that monsters were sent by Xana. The journal said that Xana is an artificial intelligence, and that he's very dangerous. I really couldn't tell what else it said.

Then it talked about towers. It said that Xana can activate these towers and attack the real world. The only way to stop him is too deactivate his tower. There's also a ton of computer programs, and calculations. I'm pretty good with computer stuff, but this stuffs way too advanced for me!

I flip back to the page with the delayed virtualization instructions. I type in a few commands, and hit enter. Nothing happens, not like last time. No window pops up, no nothing. I try again, and it wields the same result. I enter the commands a third time. The third times the charm, right?

I hit the enter button, and the small window appears. It has a small clock that just started counting down. I get up from the chair, and head for the elevator. It takes me down to the room with the tubes. The journal also told me that there called scanners.

I step into one of them, and its door shuts. I can hear a slight humming, before a bright flash. My mind goes blank, before I'm falling through the air. I hit the ground, landing on my butt. I have really got to get that part down!

I get up, and get on my feet. I've been virtualized back into the desert sector. Although it's the same sector, I'm not in the same area as before. Maybe I messed something up in the commands. I'm standing on a large round platform. Three paths branch out in front of me. One to the left, one to my right, and one behind me. Choosing the right path, I start sprinting.

I figure, if those monsters came out of nowhere last time, maybe they'll come again. I keep sprinting forward, along the path I chose. Then something weird catches my eye. Up ahead is another path off shoot from the one I'm on. It goes left, and straight out to a small island like patch of land. In the middle of the island, is a large white tower.

This must be one of the towers Xana can activate. I walk up to it, and press my hands onto it, feeling for a door. My gloved palms don't hit anything solid, they instead phase right through the tower wall. The rest of my body follows, and I'm sucked into the tower.

I step onto a large eye symbol, kinda like the ones on the monsters. The walls are blue, and have thousands of computer codes running across them. As I walk to the center of the room, rings light up under my feet. I step onto the center of the large symbol, and I'm suddenly lifted up.

The strange force carries me upward, and onto another, smaller platform. My feet touch the floor again, and I take a single step forward. As I do, a small holographic computer window appears. A hand symbol flashes on it, so I put my right hand against the hologram.

As my hand touches the screen, a name appears on the hologram. 'Aelita' Appears on the screen. Who is Aelita? Suddenly, small purple, electric bolts come out of the screen. They wrap themselves around my hand. Then they start shocking me.

I try to pull my hand away, but the electricity has it locked in place. The small tendrils of purple crawl further up my arm, sending volts of electricity through me. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it does sting. The small screen explodes in a flurry of purple electricity. The force of the explosion and the electricity throws backward. The force propels me straight out of the tower.

I fly a few feet, before hitting the ground. Now lying on my stomach, I hear some loud clanking noises. I lift head up and find myself looking at three very large, tarantula looking monsters.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I would thank anyone who is reading this. But if you guys could, please leave a comment, I need to know what you think of this story! Im trying to decide whether or not I should keep this going. The fate of this Fic lies in your hands, or keyboards. So thank you, and please leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

I roll sideways, as the tarantulas start firing. I spring to my feet and put hands up in defense. Their lasers hit my gloves energy field, and bounce off. This keeps up, but these ones are smarter than the ones I fought before.

Noticing they aren't hitting me, all three adjust their aim. Now lasers are flying at my legs and head. I catch two laser shots; one aimed for my legs the other for my head. I'm not quick enough and a third one hits me in the chest.

I'm sent onto my back as the laser pushes me down. Getting back up, the tarantulas advance on me. They converge in a triangle type pattern. Two are at my sides while one stays in front of me. They think its game over, and the middle one fires.

I catch the laser and it bounces back, hitting the tarantula right on the top of its head, where the Xana symbol is. It explodes, sending the other two firing upon me. I sprint at the one to my left, deflecting its lasers as I get closer. I roll beneath it and grab onto one of its legs.

I pull myself onto its back and climb up to its head. I duck as the tarantula swings one of its arms at me. Standing right above the eye symbol, I pull my fist back. Putting all of my strength into the hit, my fist plunges into the monsters head. I pull back and the hole begins to glow. Wait, why is it glowing?

The monster explodes, and I'm thrown into the air. I hit the ground and roll to my feet. Something hits me in the back and I get thrown forward. As I hit the ground a second time, my body disappears, and my vision goes dark.

()()()()()()()()

When I wake up the first thing I notice is that my head is pounding. I slowly get up, leaning on the wall for support. I have been devirtualized before, but this feels….different. My whole body aches, and my head is killing me. It's a lot worse than before.

I stumble into the elevator, barley able to stand. I hit the button and the elevator lurches upward. Its door opens to the room with the chair and computer. Something really wrong must have happened on that last trip, because now I'm seeing things.

My roommate Niko is sitting in the chair next to the computer. He's holding the journal that I left on the computer. Upon hearing the elevator he looks up, and straight at me. I'm still leaning on the side of the elevator for support, but I push myself forward into the room.

I walk over to the wall, and put my back against it. Sliding down, I sit on the floor. Niko gets up from his chair and walks over to me. He sits down beside me, and just looks at me. We sit here for a few minutes before I break the silence.

"So, how'd you find this place?" I say, looking at him.

"Earlier when you said you were going for a walk, I followed you." So that's what I heard in the woods!

"I guess you already read the journal?"

"Yeah, front to back. It's amazing."

"Amazing? You're not at all freaked out by this?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see a reason to be anymore. After reading the journal, everything makes sense."

"It makes sense?" I really don't understand Niko sometimes.

"Everything seems logical, from computer stand point."

"logical?! Do have any idea what I just did?!"

"Yes, you were virtualized to a world called Lyoko. "

"Yeah, and I fought monsters. Monsters are only possible when somebody creates them. And who makes monsters?"

"I know, but the process that sent you to Lyoko it's….. It's astounding! I mean this technology is stuff of science fiction, and yet, here we are! Sitting in a lab straight out of comic books! "

"You think this is cool, then you should see Lyoko." Suddenly, a wave of pain washes through my skull. I lean forward, clutching my head.

"Seth? Seth?!" Nikos voice is drown out by a ringing in my ears. Small dots appear in my vision, and I get light headed. The floor rushes forward in my vision, but I never hit it. Well, I don't feel it at least.

()()()()()()()()()()

My head send another shock wave pain, so I know I'm awake. All I remember is talking to Niko at the factory, then everything's blurry. Wait, I'm not in the factory anymore, I'm lying on a bed. I seriously hope Niko didn't tell anybody about the factory. But I guess that can wait, I need to know where I am.

I open my eyes, and immediately shut them again. The lights in the room sting my eyes. I try again, more slowly this time, and open them.

I'm in a small white room, with three beds side by side. I'm currently lying on top of the middle one. I'm in the infirmary, great. I hate this place, it reminds me of pain. Anyway, I sit up on the bed, and look around. Nobody else is here, which is weird. I do seem to be feeling better, much better than my last devirtualization.

I look to the door, as it opens. Inside walks the nurse.

"Oh, your awake. You hit your head and fainted. You should be fine to go now, but I suggest staying in your room for the rest of the night." I nod, and exit the room. Sitting outside, are my three friends.

"Seth! Are you okay?!" Niko is the first to speak.

"Yes, im fine. But did you-"

"No, I didn't tell anybody." Niko finishes.

"What didn't you tell anybody?" Bryce asks.

"Follow me." I say, leading them to my room. This is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth had just finished telling Connor and Bryce everything. Everything, including the factory, Lyoko and the monsters. Looks of shock appeared on both of the boys faces.

"You can't be serious about this!" Bryce's shocked expression changes to disbelief.

"I am." Seth replies.

"Okay, okay, you do realize that this stuff is straight out of science fiction, right?"

"I thought the exact same thing at first, but there is no denying it. This is real, like extremely real."

"This is-" Bryce's sentence is cut off by Connor.

"So freakin cool!"

"Cool? How about dangerous!" Bryce shoots back at his friend.

"Dangerous? It's a virtual world! It's a video game!" Connor says to Bryce.

"It's not a game! Weren't you paying attention? Seth said that there were monsters, as in things trying to kill him!"

"Yeah, that's what monsters in games are supposed to do, duh!"

"Your such an-"

"HEY!" The shout draws the two's attention." I've been there, and I've done this. So let me tell you, that it is NOT a video game." Seth says, glancing at Connor. "Whatever those things are, somebody, or _something_, created them.

"Maybe the guy who created this Lyoko place created the monsters?" Bryce asks.

"I don't think so, why would he create those things on a world like that?"

"Maybe for protection?" Connor adds.

"Maybe, but not likely." Niko, who is sitting in the chair next to the computer, adds in.

"Okay, and why not?" Connor responds.

"I analyzed some of the data the super computer gave off, and it doesn't match the structure of those monsters."

"One: What is a super computer? And two: Please speak in English." Connor tells his friend. Niko sighs, and begins again.

"A world like Lyoko can't be generated by an ordinary computer. It needs a ton of processing power, and memory to be able to store everything. So this computer is beyond the standards of any normal desktop, or laptop. It's also extremely powerful. It can process data that would take a normal computer weeks, in a few hours."

"Okay, so then what about the monsters?" Seth says, looking toward Niko.

"The monsters are made up in a similar way to when you go to Lyoko. So I was able to get a scan of their DNA coding. Lyoko was made with certain elements, and none of the elements were found in the monsters."

"And what does that mean?" Connor asks, sounding very confused.

"It means, whoever created Lyoko, didn't create those monsters." Seth tells his friend.

"And that means?..."

"It means that somebody is creating monsters on Lyoko."

"Yes this is bad, but I'm more concerned with you passing out." Niko directs this statement to Seth.

"It was just from me coming back from Lyoko." Seth says.

"You've been to Lyoko before, and this hasn't happened, has it?"

"No, it hasn't. On the last trip, I went into one of the towers. I put my hand on a screen, and it exploded. That's it."

"Hmm." Niko turns back to the computer, deep in thought."

"Alright guys, it's late and you should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Seth says to both Connor and Bryce.

"Wait, what?" Both boys say in unison.

"Well, tomorrow you two are going to Lyoko."

()()()()()()()()()()()

It wasn't until lunch the next day, when Bryce and Connor began to protest.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Concern can be heard in Bryce's voice.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Seth tries to reassure his friend.

"Ha, sounds like someone's scared!" Connor says, pointing at Bryce.

"I am not scared! I just want to make sure it's safe."

"Safe? There are monsters. Since when are monsters considered safe?"

"Yeah well…."

Tuning out the unfolding argument, Seth turns to Niko.

"Bryce did bring up a good point, how do we know that it is safe?" He whispers to Niko, making sure the other two couldn't hear him.

"From what I've read in the journal, it's exceptionally safe." Niko replies.

"Okay, well that helps things I guess. But still, those monsters concern me."

"Yeah, me too. But the journal did explain them so at least we have that."

"True, that Xana thing doesn't sound very nice either."

"Ha, that's an understatement. It's an artificial intelligence virus bent on destroying the human world."

"And that's why we need to stop it."

"What?! How are we supposed to stop it?!"

"The same way the people who left that journal did, we deactivate the towers, and you work on destroying Xana….again"

"That brings me to another problem."

"Oh I don't like where this is going."

"You shouldn't. The Journal states that the people before us destroyed Xana, so how could it be back? That means either somebody helped bring it back, or…."

"We could be dealing with something completely new."

"If it is something new, the journal won't be any help in stopping it either."

"Don't tell Connor or Bryce about this just yet. Their already scared, and we don't need to help."

"Alright, I got it."

"Hello? Are we interrupting something?" Connor asks Seth and Niko.

"Ah, no we were just talking about your trip to Lyoko. You're not still scared, are you?"

"What? No way!."

"Yeah, were ready when you are." Bryce chimes in

"Okay, we'll go after classes." Seth informs them. The bell rings, signaling the end of the period.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why are we walking in the woods?" Connor complains.

"Cause this is the way to the factory." Seth responds, slightly annoyed by Connor's whining.

"But the factory isn't the woods."

"I know that, but we can't let anybody see us going in, so were taking an alternate path."

"Uh-huh."

Upon reaching the manhole, Seth is the first down the ladder, followed by Niko, Bryce and then Connor. After there all In the sewer tunnel, they continue forward.

"Great, now were in a sewer." Connor whines.

"This is the only way to factory that's a secret. So stop complaining "Seth rebuts.

"There has to be a faster way though. I mean, what if we're in a hurry or something?" Niko asks.

"We'll figure something out, but not now." Seth replies.

"Wait, why would we be in a hurry?" Bryce asks.

"It's just a precaution, ok?" Bryce gives Seth a look that shows he doesn't believe the statement. The group finally reaches the second ladder, and they climb up and onto the bridge just before the factory entrance.

Continuing forward, they stop at the drop off to the lower floor.

"What do we do now?" Bryce asks. Grabbing the rope, Seth slides down onto the floor.

"Cool!" Connor says, before he too slides down the rope. Bryce and Niko quickly follow suit, and soon the entire group is standing on the bottom floor.

"Where to now?" Bryce asks. Seth leads them toward the elevator, and they all step in. Seth hits the down button, and they begin to descend.

"This elevator seems old." Connor says.

"This whole place is old." Bryce replies.

The elevator stops and the door opens. Niko steps out, and Connor and Bryce do too.

"Whoa guys, this isn't our stop." Seth tells them. They both get back into the elevator with confused faces. The elevator descends again, and the door reopens. Seth steps out first, and Connor and Bryce follow.

"What is this?" Bryce asks, dumbfounded at the large cabin like tubes before them.

"This, is the scanner room. These tubes are scanners that send us to Lyoko." Seth answers Bryce's question.

"Sweet, how do they work?" Connor asks.

"you step inside, and Niko does the rest."

Stepping into one of the scanners, Seth looks at his friends.

"Ready for the plunge?" At his words, the scanner does close, blocking him from view. Connor steps into the nest scanner, and smiles at Bryce before the doors close around him to. Bryce steps into the only remaining scanner.

"I hope this is a good idea." He mumbles to himself, before the doors close.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Back up in the computer lab, Niko got in the chair. He types a few commands into the computer, and three character templates with Seth, Bryce, and Connor on them.

"Huh, that new." Niko says, as he continues with the virtualization process. Following the instructions of the journal, he successfully readies the process. He hits the enter button, and holds his breath.


End file.
